Overlord of Halkegenia
by A Commoner
Summary: I have always wanted to write this, mainly for my own amusement. One shot. (Sorry to dissapoint,I simply dont really wish to continue this as i know it would be difficult to continue after her ressurection. Up for adaption though, just credit me.)


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _Boom!_**

A cloud of smoke appeared as Louise finished her spell, it was normal for her, and to everyone else, she was The Zero after all. Tears began to form as she knelt down, with trembling hands she dropped her wand, unbefitting of a noble but she just couldn't help herself! She brought great shame to both herself and her family.

Chatter and laughter soon followed, while fellow students began mocking her like they always do.

"Quiet! Mocking your classmate is disgraceful and you should be ashamed of yourselves!" The words of Professor Colbert was to be comforting and protective, yet Louise only felt mockery coming from him.

She raised her head and stared into the cloud of smoke, hoping for something, anything to appear.

Her heart skipped a beat as two red light shined from within. She did not know of any creatures with glowing red eyes, it only reminded her of the vampires from the stories and tales.

Colbert seemed to notice the eyes as well as he swiftly casted a wind spell, revealing a skeleton clad in black robes with gold trim. Two massive horns sits above its shoulders while a red orb was somehow floating within it.

 ** _"Who dares summon me?"_** The skeleton spoke, it's tone was that of annoyance with slight anger. Louise and the others were shocked, she had somehow summoned an undead, a product of necromancy, a kind of dark magic thought to be fictional and used to scare children.

Colbert immediately went into a combat stance, years of service told him that the thing in front of him was incredibly dangerous, even the summoned creatures were slowly backing away. Even Tabithas' dragon was trembling in fear while trying to flap its wings, though the young girl somehow managed to restrict the dragon.

Louise, however stepped forward, she was either incredibly dumb or brave, or desperate enough to bind that thing to her will. Her fellow classmates were beginning to think that not summoning anything would be much better. Despite their fears, they too have adopted a combat stance whilst reading their wands and spells.

"I did!" Louise said out loud, the skeleton merely looked at her with curiosity. Upon closer look, she noticed that the "eyes" were actually flames. " Now kneel before me so that you may be my familiar."

The skeleton was silent for a minute, before laughing like a maniac, Louise was annoyed at his laughter. It's just a stupid talking skeleton!

The skeleton soon stopped, followed by a suprisingly human sigh.

 ** _"No. And please tell me why do you need a familiar?"_**

"To prove myself as a mage! I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Third daughter of the great Vallière family! Now submit and be my familiar or else!"

 ** _"So that is your name, thank you."_**

 ** _"Miss Valliére, I regret to inform you of the death of your entire family and you yourself."_**

"You dare threaten me!?"

 ** _"You have taken me from my home and family, the children of my companions! Summoned me to become your little pet! And now you want me to kneel before you and become your slave?! Know that my name is Ainz Ooal Gown and only death awaits you!"_**

 ** _"[Grasp Heart]!"_**

Louise suddenly felt a tug in her chest, her heart felt as if someone was holding it. She slowly raised her head, only to see he faint outline of a heart sitting on the skeletons hand. With a sickening crunch, the heart was crushed, soon exploding to smithereens as blood dipped from its hand.

Blood spilled from her mouth as she dropped to her knees, her consciousness slipping away as she fell on the grass motionless. Ainz finally felt relieved, the culprit was slain and he could finally search for a way back.

In the distance forest, a lone structure appeared, it looked a certain great tomb, the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

 ** _"Oh."_**


End file.
